


Podfic: 'Lose Sight of the Shore' by flowerdeluce

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Broken Bones, Carrying, Community: podfic_bingo, Crash Landing, Explosions, Fire, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, Near Death Experiences, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Read by the Author, Temporary loss of limb, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: TheEnterpriseintercepts a distress call from a Starfleet outpost on a planet linked to a mysterious and ancient civilization.Eager to investigate the planet's archaeological treasures, Captain Picard involves himself in the risky rescue mission.
Relationships: Data & Jean-Luc Picard, Data/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Lose Sight of the Shore' by flowerdeluce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lose Sight of the Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654120) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading. This is my fic, so feel free to give feedback on the writing too, here or at the above link.
> 
> This is a fill for [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2020\. The square I've filled is: FREE SPACE

  


Stream or download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/28/items/lose-sight-of-the-shore/1%20Lose%20Sight%20of%20the%20Shore.mp3).


End file.
